


These Sick Burns

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lio realizes he might have missed out on a lot while being the leader of mad burnish. Galo helps him learn the way of memes.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	These Sick Burns

Lio had never seen a meme in his lifespan. He had never had the chance to be introduced to them, or the chances had passed him by, being the leader of mad burnish and all.

In fact, he had missed out on a lot. Birthday parties, holidays, dating, and so much more. There was only time to fear and fight.

But now, with Galo, he could relax and heal. They had helped other burnish re-enter society, and Burning Rescue asked Lio to join their ranks.

He had moved in with Galo a month ago, after their dating anniversary. Galo had asked to live together, saying that he wanted to be able to spend more time with Lio (despite the fact the worked at the same place and did the same shifts.), while also proclaiming his love for Lio.

He could't say no to that.

Recently he had been feeling down, no, distraught lately. About what, he did not know, but Galo held him through it. It, sadly, did nothing to stop the nightmares and icy numbness he felt in his chest from time to time.

So, that was why he was sitting here on their couch, eating a pizza slice with one hand, while Galo opened up the search engine in his phone.

Lio had mentioned that he had never seen a meme in his life, while Galo and him got dressed one morning. Galo wheezed, Lio snorted, but they dropped the subject and they both went on with their day.

Until now, that is.

"Here!" Galo said happily. "Just scroll through and see what you like." He stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. Lio slowly looked through the photos, snickering at a few. The ice in his chest began to melt, a warm feeling spreading in it's place. He felt laughter bubble up his throat, and let it escape. Galo rushed out of the kitchen when he heard a loud thump, to see a chortling Lio on the floor, along with the pizza slice. Galo returned to the kitchen for a few seconds and entered the living room with two glasses of pop.

Lio cleared the floor of the pizza slice once he his stomach stopped aching. He accepted the glass of pop and sat on the couch.

"Thank you." Lio mumbled. "I needed that." Galo hugged Lio, nearly making him spill his drink. "Anytime." Galo said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I'll always be there when you need me."


End file.
